Dark Dreams
by gracewright
Summary: Sweets has been having dreams, but this one is the worst yet; Booth is woken up and comforts Sweets. NOT SLASH! RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Hello everyone! This is not my usual style, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone :] **

**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE OF A MINOR, ABUSE OF A MINOR, and cursing.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

BONES_BONES_BONES_BONES_BONES

Sweets POV:

*The room was cold, very, very cold. He shivered, naked except for his boxers. He was sitting on the dirt floor of a cellar, a dog collar around his neck, chained to the wall. Lance shrank back into the corner, silent tears creating grimy tracks down his cheeks. The sound of the trap door creaking open startled him, and his breathing hitched sharply. '_He's coming! Please go away, please no!' _ Lance squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath in a futile attempt at not being noticed. A large and calloused hand gripped his shoulder length tangled hair, dragging him to the center of the room. Lance screamed and began to struggle, kicking out and clawing at the walls trying to find a finger hold.

"Shut up ya little bitch!" The man snarled, backhanding the small boy, making his head snap to the side with an audible crack. The man unbuckled his belt and slid it from the belt loops.

"W-wait! What did I d - d - do?" Lance whimpered, cowering as the man loomed over him. The man gave a sick grin, holding the belt so the thick metal buckle hung down.

"You exist!" And the makeshift whip came hurtling through the air.*

Booth POV –present-:

I sit up in bed, not sure what woke me. Running my hand over my face, I slide my eyes to the alarm clock and heave a sigh when the numbers read 3:42. I'm about to lay down again, when I hear it; whimpering and muttering from down the hall. I flip the covers back, and shuffle across the room to grab my bathrobe off its hanger. "Brennan, wake up!" I stage whisper as I gently shake her.

"Booth? Wha's wrong?" Her eyes flutter open, and she stretches groggily. Just then, the whimpering turns into screams and sobbing. "What on earth?" she mutters, her brow scrunching in confusion. Brennan grabs her robe as we hurriedly make our way out of our room and down the hall, the screaming getting steadily louder. We reach the last door on the left, and I quickly turn the knob, pushing the door open. We're greeted by the sight of a shirtless and sweat soaked Sweets, thrashing on the bed, hands clawing at his neck, face contorted in pain and fear.

Sweets POV:

*Blood ran down Lances heaving sides, pooling on the ground in a sticky crimson puddle. He had collapsed sometime during the beating and was now lying face down in the dirt. Lance felt a weight settle on his back and shivered as rough hands circled his throat. He felt the man's erection press against the lacerations that now littered his shoulders and began to cry out, but was silenced by the pressure on his windpipe. '_God, he's choking me! I can't breathe. . ."_ Lance thought as his vision began to fade.*

Booth POV-present-:

We continue standing in the doorway, frozen in shock, watching as his muscles contort with effort. Suddenly he stops moving, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. But just as I start relaxing, Sweet's body jerks, his mouth falls open, and his skin takes on a blue wash.

"Booth! Hurry, we need to wake him up; he's suffocating!" Brennan panics, her voice tinged with urgency.

And just like that I'm at his bed, shaking him. "Sweets. . . Sweets! Open your eyes buddy, wake up; it's just a dream!"

"Lay him on his back; I'll try giving him CPR!" I watch as Brennan straddles Sweet's limp body and forcibly compresses his chest. Leaning over, I pinch his nose shut and breathe air into his lungs.

Sweets POV:

*Suddenly, his hands are removed from my raw skin and I can breathe again. It feels like I'm inhaling through a straw, I can hardly get any air at all . . . But then that becomes the least of my worries. Rough hands grab hold of my boxers and slowly drag them down to my ankles; I can't scream, but the sounds escaping my throat are more pathetic than screaming would have been. He laughs, and I can feel the vibrations it causes run through his body as it presses against me.

"Well boy, are you ready to have some real fun?" and with a sickening tearing sound, he thrusts into me.*

Booth POV-present-:

The cycle of compressing and breathing continues for what feels like an eternity, until finally, Sweets takes in a shuddering breath of air. The relief that claimed me once before, returns only to be replaced yet again with concern. Brennan quickly climbs off him as he curls in on himself, tears sliding down his cheeks. I can see his mouth moving, but I can't really make out what he's saying. Leaning in, I listen carefully and can just barely hear, "No, please stop! It's not fun; it hurts . . . Get off me!" I hurriedly fling myself away from him as his limbs start to flail. With one final gasp, he jerks upright in bed, his eyes flicking open without really seeing.

Sweets POV:

*I'm collapsed on the dirt floor, my face covered in the mud created from my tears, spit, sweat, and blood. He cums with one last thrust, his hips still pistoning against my ass. _'Why? What have I done? Someone, anyone . . . Save me!'_ I slowly close my eyes as my body begins to shut down, trying to escape from the pain.* -present- My eyes snap open, but I can't see anything, it's all blurred together. I can still feel his hands running over my skin, hear his laughter. Shivering convulsively, I hear someone call my name.

"Sweets!" and then more hesitantly, quietly, "Are you alright? You had us worried." The voice sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I know it from. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on my surroundings; I can tell I'm not wearing a shirt, and I can tell I'm not alone. Those together after what I just dreamed, is not a good mix! Swallowing hard, I hear someone say something quietly to another person, then footfalls, and finally a door closing. A man, Booth I now realize, clears his throat then sighs heavily. "You gonna open your eyes kid?" he says gently.

Booth POV:

I call out to him, hoping that my voice will bring him out of his trance-like state, "Sweets!" Waiting a few seconds I try again, if a bit more cautiously, "Are you alright? You had us worried." After a few more seconds, he squeezes his eyes closed, his brow wrinkling with effort. Brennan looks on, concerned and analyzing what his reactions are. He swallows hard as I move to stand next to Brennan. "You might want to just go back to bed; I'll tell you what happened when I join you in a little while," I whisper. She looks at me skeptically, but seeing something in my eyes gives her head a sharp nod and leaves, shutting the door behind her. Turning back to Sweets, I see that his eyes are still tightly shut. I clear my throat trying to get his attention, and sigh saying quietly, "You gonna open your eyes kid?"

Sweets POV:

My eyelids crack open, and I lick my lips nervously; he's gonna want to know what I was dreaming about. I swallow again and unknowingly curl in on myself. Booth smiles when my eyes open, "That's better, now we can have a real conversation." He walks towards the bed and I flinch at his sudden movement, then try not to notice when he slows down, approaching me like a wild animal. Booth cautiously situates himself on the bed so that he's facing me, but far enough away that I won't feel crowded. I have to smirk to myself even in this situation, _'and Booth hates it when I profile him!'_

"D-did I say anything? Y-you know . . . I-in my sleep?" My voice comes out frailer than I would have liked, but its shakiness is to be expected I suppose.

His smile slowly disappears, replaced by a concerned frown. "You were telling someone that 'it' hurt and asked them to . . . to get off you." Booth hesitates just the slightest bit before he says the last part, and I can feel my face turn a horrifying shade of crimson. He sighs heavily, "You know that I never like to pry, or get into anyone's business . . . but something was seriously scaring you, hurting you! . . . Sweets, you quit breathing!" Booth's voice tinged with fear causes me to look at him; he's never scared.

"I-I . . ." I pause and swallow hard, trying again. "It was about when I was little. B-before I was adopted by the Sweets family. I-I'm not sure if you really want to know about this dream." I stop to see if he understands what I mean.

His jaw is clenched, his eyes hard, "You need to tell someone Lance, and I'll be damned if I make you go to a stranger. Go ahead; I can handle the hearing if you can handle the telling."

I nod my head a little to show that I understand. Taking a deep breath, I prepare to tell someone about the most horrible moments in my life. I make it as far as the strangling before I need to stop. Throughout the entire telling Booth had been silent, but when I stopped to get my breathing under control and my tears in check, I heard him let out a rough breath. I'm staring at the comforter when I feel his fingers gently brush over the scars that litter my back. I tense for a second and Booth pauses until he feels me relax. "They're really gruesome, huh? I counted them once . . . There had to be at least 60." I smile at him, and he gives a shaky smile in return as he carefully withdraws his hand.

"There's more right? At least it can't get any worse!" He starts to laugh until he sees the sick look of shame on my face. "I-it gets worse?" he asks hesitantly. Without answering, I simply lower my head onto my knees and close my eyes. Then, so quietly that I feel him lean in just to hear me, I whisper, "He raped me." And just like that, the dam breaks and the sobs that I'd been holding back break free. My entire body begins to shake, and my world begins to shatter. With just three words, the secret I'd kept all my life was set free. Suddenly, I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me, flooding me with warmth and keeping at bay the memories. Without thinking about what I'm doing, I bury myself deeper into Booths chest, and listen as he mutters reassurances to me. Maybe I'll be okay . . . just maybe, they'll never leave me.

BONES_BONES_BONES_BONES_

**So, there it is :] Please R&R! **


End file.
